Atlantis
by ShadowBallad
Summary: The ToS gang wakes up on a strange island that Kratos dubs "Atlantis." Where is this place and how do they get back home? And will Raine have a heart attack by the time this thing's over? Read to find out! PG-13 to be safe!


"Atlantis"

By ShadowBallad

SB: Okay, disclaimer please (clap hands)

ToS People: (cricket sound)

SB:Uh….guys? Anyone?

ToS Peeps: (cricket sound)

SB: Fine, you no fun party poopers! (grab Yuan)

Yuan: HEY! WTF?

SB: Do the disclaimer or die! Not really, 'cuz we love ya, but…DO IT!

Yuan: (sweatdrop) uh….Okay then. (ahem) These insaniacs don't own the myth of Atlantis OR any of us ToS people. Happy now?

SB: Yay!

Chappie One

I shall call it Atlantis!

Raine Sage groaned and opened her eyes slowly, noticing right away that her surroundings were unfamiliar. She rose with a start, glancing about her at the chamber and the contents within it. A large four-poster bed sat in a corner to her right, moth-eaten canopy hanging in blue strands from atop the four posts. In another corner sat an ancient desk, piled high with parchments and an inkwell, complete with a set of feather quills. Upon the stone floor lay an ornamental rug, and from the windows remains of curtains blew gently in the soft breeze.

"Where…where am I?" Raine asked herself, glancing about her. "Wait….stone floors, stone walls, tattered it be possible? Am I in…a RUIN?" Immediately Raine flew into a frenzy, studying anything and everything she could get her archaeologically-obsessed hands on.

"Look at the condition of these scrolls! And the wood of this desk! It must be hundreds of years old, if not thousands!" the professor shrieked with delight, running about the room like a kid in a candy store. "And this bed, oh my!"

"Professor Sage?" came a quiet voice, abruptly interrupting Raine's maniacal ruin mode.

"Yes, what do you want! I'm busy studying this ruin and—oh look, this stone has _cracks_ in it! Oh me, oh my how FASCINATING!" Once again Raine was in ruin mode, totally ignoring the slight interruption that now stood in the doorway, feeling rather confused.

"Professor Sage?" asked the interruption once again. "What is it that you are doing that would cause you to ignore me like this?" Naturally, Raine didn't bother to answer right away, as her attention was completely drawn to the fantastic crack in the stone.

"Oh my, I wish I had a book to record all of this in!" exclaimed Raine in complete euphoria. "Wait, there's parchment on the desk! And an inkwell! And quills!" With a gigantic smile the professor turned to collect her supplies, and promptly noticed the interruption standing in the doorway staring at her blankly.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

The interruption cocked its head. "Professor Sage? What has caused you to scream in such a manner as this?" it asked.

Raine clutched her heart and released the post of the bed she had been holding in a death grip. "Oh, oh, Presea, it's just you…you scared me to DEATH!" she exclaimed, wagging an admonishing finger at the pink-haired girl. Presea merely cocked her head again and stared at the professor, not saying a word.

"Lemme see, where was I…?" Raine muttered to herself. "Oh yes! I was getting parchment and ink and quills so I could write down all this interesting stuff about the ruin and that fascinating crack in the wall and—"

Just as she finished gathering her supplies she turned around to come face-to-face with a glaring Kratos.

"AAAAAAIIIIIEEEE!" Raine's scream rang deafeningly throughout the room, and inkwell, quills and parchment went flying. Unfortunately for Kratos, the inkwell decided to spill all over his face on its journey to the ground, and a feather quill lodged itself neatly in his hair.

"Was that totally necessary?" Kratos asked a few moments later, peevishly plucking the quill from his hair and dropping it in a puddle of ink on the floor. For a moment he considered wiping the ink off his face, but decided against it when he thought about it smearing all over instead of in just one place.

Raine was gasping and close to collapsing after all this excitement of people popping up out of nowhere. "K-Kratos…you frightened me…" she managed to say, regaining her composure enough to stand up without the desk's support.

The angel of Cruxis crossed his arms once again and said, "We are on an unknown island in uncharted waters in another world. I do not know where we are, but for all intensive purposes I shall call it 'Atlantis,' for lack of any other name. Anyone who would like to oppose this name, please speak up or forever hold your peace." He said all of this in one breath without pausing, so it turned out sounding like a bunch of deep-voiced mumbling.

"Could you…ah, repeat that?" Raine asked, after blinking at the fact that anyone could say that much without stopping for at leas ONE breath."

"Kratos has informed us that we are someplace in another world, and that this place is now christened 'Atlantis,'" Presea said in her signature monotonous voice.

"Yes, I agree with Presea, although the name of 'Atlantis' strikes me as odd," said a new, arrogant voice in the room.

Raine jumped and, seeing Regal suddenly appear inside of the room, flat out fainted.

> > > >

"Ow," said Lloyd Irving, rubbing his hurt bottom with a pained expression on his face.

"I TOLD you not to STAND there, LLOYD!" complained Genis, picking himself up off the stone floor.

Lloyd glared at Genis. "But I don't remember WHY you told me not to stand there!" he protested. "I mean, there wasn't a sign that said, 'DON'T STAND HERE' or something!"

Genis rolled his eyes. "I TOLD you there was a SWITCH, Lloyd, and not to STAND on it! But no! You went and stood on it like the idiot you are, and now, we're HERE! Wherever HERE IS!"

"Oh…NOW I remember!" Lloyd said, proud of himself despite everything Genis had just said. The half-elf slapped his face in annoyance as Lloyd strutted about acting all-important.

"Colette, I remembered! Aren't ya proud of me?" Lloyd asked the Chosen, who was still sitting where she had fallen.

"Oh yes, Lloyd! I'm VERY proud of you!" Colette responded sincerely, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together.

Genis sighed, thinking they were BOTH morons, but didn't voice his opinion just yet. "Hey uh, guys? Don't ya think we should go back to where we were before Lloyd stepped on the switch? Huh? Does that sound good to you?" he asked in a voice one would use when talking to a three-year-old.

Lloyd glowered at Genis and attempted to swat him. "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!"

"But Lloyd, you ARE stupid," came the matter-of-fact reply.

"Sh-shut up, ya little…bleh!" Lloyd responded angrily. Genis cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"'Bleh?' Is that all you've got? That's PATHETIC, Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed, laughing so hard he almost fell over.

While the two boys laughed and swatted at each other, Colette, with her heightened sense of hearing, heard a strange sound coming from further down the hallway. "Uh, guys? I hear something," she said quietly. Naturally the other two didn't hear her, as they were now wrestling on the floor.

"Dammit Genis!" shrieked Lloyd, yanking at the half-elf's hair.

"You're such an idiot!" responded Genis, kicking Lloyd in the stomach.

"GUYS!" Colette screamed in an unnaturally domineering voice, causing the boys to stop in mid-wrestle and stare wide-eyed at her. "Now that I have your attention…" Colette began, her happy self once again, "I heard a strange sound coming from down there." She pointed further down the hallway to emphasize her point.

Lloyd listened for a split second, then blurted out, "I don't hear nothin'!"

Genis groaned. "You never hear anything anyway, Lloyd!"

"Hey, you—"

They were about to start fighting when a resounding "HICK-UP!" echoed through the corridor.

"What the…?" Lloyd said, aborting his move to yank Genis's hair again.

"See, I told you!" said Colette, bouncing up and down insistently. "Let's go see what it is!"

Lloyd thought for a split second, then said," Okay! Sounds good to me!" Genis groaned again, marveling at Lloyd's stupidity and lack of responsibility.

"Uh, Lloyd, what if it's a MONSTER?" he asked. But this well-thought out question didn't even phase Lloyd.

"RE-lax, Genis! What kind of monster goes, 'HICK-UP'?" Lloyd replied, waving a hand at the younger boy.

Genis, deciding NOT to respond to such a stupid question, merely sighed and submissively followed Lloyd and Colette down the hall. The trio walked along for a few minutes before finding the source of the 'HICK-UP' sound. It happened to be located behind a very large wooden door.

"Aww man! I can't WAIT to see what's in here!" Lloyd exclaimed, grabbing the handle.

Before Lloyd could open the door, Genis quipped, "You know you're going to get really bored with whatever's in there really fast, Lloyd."

"Sh-shut it, Genis!" Lloyd stammered, yanking open the door and almost hitting Colette in the process.

As the door swung open, they all stared open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the figure before them, which greeted them with a hearty "HICK-UP!"

* * *

SB: Heehehehehehe, cliff hanger of doooooom! So, how'd ya like it? Good? Bad? Huh? 

Yuan: I'm not even IN this stupid story, so why'd I have to do the disclaimer!

SB: Don't worry, Yuan-sama! You'll be in it later! (pat him on head) Now, please ask the nice people to read and review!

Yuan: Make someone else do it. Hmph.

SB: Awww, yer no fun! (brandish butcher knife) Wanna rethink your decision?

Yuan:Eeep! Okay! Read and review please, before they kill me!


End file.
